


Kensi Meets McGarrett

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Danger, Drama, F/M, Love, Navy, Romance, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her trips to Hawaii it seems Kensi struck up a love connection with McGarrett</p><p>Other characters like Deeks, Callen, Sam, Hetty, Chin Ho, Danno and Kono will make some appearances</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a different POV of why Kensi was travelling to Hawaii multiple times. Seems she struck up a love connection with McGarrett

Remember to please review and let me know what you think

Chapter 1

Kensi was travelling to Hawaii to see Steve McGarrett, who she had been in a relationship with for the last 5 months.

As the plane was landing Kensi thought back to the first time she was brought to Hawaii by their mutual friend Joe White and was introduced to Steve.

Flashback

Kensi and Joe were sitting in the park as Steve approached them. "Steve this is Special Agent Kensi Blye from NCIS in LA."

"NCIS LA? You work with Sam Hanna?"

"Yeah I do." She said

"Good man, good SEAL."

"Yes he is"

"How do you know Joe?" Asks McGarrett

"He got me out of a sticky situation in Morocco and let's leave it at that shall we."

"Alright" said Steve.

A couple of hours later Kensi was surfing, she was heading out of the ocean when she saw Steve waiting for her.

Steve watched her as exited the water. "Wow, she is gorgeous" he thought as he looked her up and down, she shot him a smile as she walked up to him as Steve smiled.

"See something you like sailor?"

Steve smiled but didn't answer her question. "What are you doing later?" He asks

Normally Kensi wasn't lost for words, but she stumbled when Steve asked her this question.

"Uhhh, are you asking me out on a date McGarrett?" She said

"I'm asking you to dinner. Do you want this to be a date?"

Kensi thought to herself for a moment. McGarrett was a good looking man, a strong principled man, the type of man she was attracted to."

Kensi smiled and stood next to McGarrett turned her head and asked "The question is McGarrett do you want this to be a date." She turned away and started to walk away

"So it's a date?" He yelled after her

Kensi nodded.

Steve smiled and headed back to the palace. Joe was waiting for him when he got back.

"Hey Joe, do you have a phone number for Kensi?"

Joe shot Steve a look. "Why do you need a number for Kensi? Steve?"

"Were going out to dinner tonight." Said Steve

"As in a date?" Asked Joe

"Yes, as in a date? Is there something I should know? Are you two together?"

No Steve, geez, I'm old enough to be her father."

"Alright then what's the problem?"

"No problem, here's the number Steve, have a good night."Said Joe, he chuckled as he exited the palace.

Later that night it was time for their date. Kensi put on her little black dress, left her long tresses out, put on her makeup and headed out to the bar. Steve was already in the bar when she arrived. As soon as Kensi walked into the bar, she turned a lot of heads but she only had eyes for McGarrett.

"Hi" She said as she hugged him

"Hi" he said as he kissed her on the check

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked

"Sure Mojito please."

Over the next half an hour they sat down and talked about everything from her dad being a marine, working at NCIS with Sam, how Sam and McGarrett knew each other, but Steve could sense Kensi just wasn't comfortable.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'd just prefer to be at the beach or just well I would normally say my place with a burger and beer or taco and just doing this all in a relaxed setting.

McGarrett grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what?"

"You said, you're not comfortable, let's go back to mine, we can sit on the beach, grab a beer and the best tacos on the island."Said Steve with a smile.

Kensi looked at McGarrett. "Alright, let's get out of here."

A short time later they had picked up the taco's and had arrived back at McGarrett's place.

Kensi kicked off her heels and breathed a sigh of relief.

McGarrett chuckled. "Not a fan of the heels huh."

"Only when necessary." She said

"McGarrett passed her a beer. "Thanks." She said

"Let's head down to the beach" Said Steve

Steve and Kensi sat on the beach next to each other as Kensi looked out in the ocean.

"I can see why you love it here, it's beautiful, calming and view is amazing.

McGarrett looked at Kensi "The view from where I'm sitting the view is pretty amazing right now."

Kensi looked at Steve and smiled the smile that made him melt.

Kensi knew what she wanted. Kensi kissed McGarrett deeply. Steve pulled her into him wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Cut back to the present day

Back in the present day Kensi was exiting the terminal, she was excited to see Steve. She saw him leaning against his blue pickup. She walked up to him with a big smile on her face as Steve pulled her into him wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you" he said after they had finished kissing each other.

"Really? How much did you miss me?" She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"How about I just show you." He teased.

Kensi smiled and they jumped in his truck and headed back to his place.

Shortly after they arrived at McGarrett's place. "So are you ready to make it up to me" Said Kensi.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Steve with a smile.

As they entered his house, kissing her. McGarrett heard a voice come from his living room. "Steve, where the hell were you. I've been calling you for the last half an hour." Said Danny as he came into view he saw Kensi with Steve.

The three of them stood awkward with each other in the lounge room.

Chapter 2 to come soon

Find out what happens with Danny and how Steve explains Kensi's presence and explains that Kensi is his girlfriend and how Danny reacts as to how he could keep it a secret from him.

Please, please review, let me know what you think!


	2. Kensi VS Danno

Chapter 2

Hi guys, love the review, glad to see you list the story so far. I love reading your reviews. If you like the story so far, please review and let me know

Kensi and McGarrett stood side by side as Danny chuckled to himself as he knew what he had interrupted.

"Something funny Danny?" Asked McGarrett

"No, no. Just the situation that three of us are in."

"Situation?

"The awkward situation that is before us in this room Steven."

"How about we remedy that situation then Danny."

Danny stepped forward. "Danny" he said as he introduced himself.

"Kensi" She replied as she shook his hand.

Danny looked Kensi up and down. "Do you mind if I borrow Steve for just a minute."

"Sure." She said as Steve and Danny headed out onto the back deck.

"Who was that?" Asked Danny

"What are you talking about Danny? She just introduced herself that's Kensi."

"That's not what I meant Steven. I mean you too were getting cozy. How long has that been going on and who is she to you. I mean is this serious or do you just get together when she comes to Hawaii? Does Catherine know? What does she think about all this are you free to see other people?"

"Whoa! Stop Danny, just…. "

Danny stopped talking and put his hands up.

"Alright, look I'll explain."

"Great good, whenever you're ready floor's yours." Said Danny

Steve took a deep breath in. "Alright look Kensi and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. She lives in Los Angeles, she flies in when she can and I've been going there."

"Ah yes, the long weekends when you told me went surfing.." Said Danny.

"Technically I was surfing Danny."

"Semantics Steven. Please please continue."

"Anyway in answer to your questions. We are dating Danny. She is my girlfriend. We're in a long distance relationship. We try and visit each other often, either I go to LA or she comes to Hawaii."

"Okay alright. What does she do? Is she in the military? She looks like the type."

Steve smiled. "She's a federal agent who works for NCIS."

"What's with you and girls and guns huh?"

Steve smiled.

"Don't answer that. Answer me this. "Does Catherine know?" Steve didn't respond? Danny repeated himself. "Steve, does Catherine know?"

Steve took a deep breath. "When she left, we decided we could see other people Danny. She didn't want me to wait around for her. She wanted to move on and told me to do the same."

"Okay, fair enough."

Danny and Steve turned around to see Kensi in the kitchen facing them smiling holding up 2 bottles of beer smiling.

They started to head back indoors as Steve stopped him and turned to face Danny. "Oh by the way she (pointing to Kensi) is a skilled lip reader and probably read about half the conversation" Said Steve with a smile as he walked back into the house, leaving Danny behind a little shocked.

A few seconds later Steve came back into the house as Danny followed him into the kitchen.

"Here you go." Said Kensi as she handed beers to Steve and Danny

"So now that you know about me it's only fair I get to know you." Said Kensi

"Uh I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, are you saying he's told you nothing about me?"

"No, see uh until today I didn't even know you existed."

Kensi looked at Steve "Are you telling me that for the past 5 months you've told your partner nothing about me?'

Steve smiled. "There are somethings I like to keep for myself"

Kensi smiled and kissed Mc Garrett.

"Anyway Danny why are you here, you said were calling."

"Right, the governor has a case for us."

"Perfect timing." Said Steve

"It's okay. We can catch up when you wrap the case. You're just lucky that you have an understanding girlfriend." Said Kensi

"I'll make it up to you." Said McGarrett

"I know you will" Said Kensi with a smile as she kissed McGarrett

Danny and McGarrett headed out to the crime scene. They arrived to find 2 bodies dead at the scene with sniper grade ammo near the bodies

"There's sniper grade ammo here Steve. Looks like we're missing a shooter

Steve spotted Max over by one of the bodies.

"Max" he called out

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Max. What do you have for us?"

2 bodies, shot sniper round to the head."

"That's all you got?" Said Danny

"Yes Detective Williams, until I perform the autopsy. But I believe Detective Williams that the cause of death will be a sniper bullet through the skull" Said Max as he walked away.

Danny turned to Steve and said "Okay, so go with me here. These 2 guys they arrange a meet and maybe it's to exchange drugs or weapons. Our sniper follows them and kills them."

"That's a plausible theory. But we can't answer the why until we know who they are?"

McGarrett took out his cell and snapped photos of the 2 bodies and sent them onto Kono to ID.

"Hey Kono. I'm sending you some photos I need an ID."

"Running it now Boss."

After about 20 minutes the computer dinged to indicate a match on the bodies but before Kono could click into the file it was locked down.

Kono called Steve. "Kono, you find a match on our two bodies yet?"

"Yeah, but I got stonewalled. I tried to open the file and it got locked down.

"Got locked down by who."

"Give me a second boss." Kono typed onto the computer to find out who locked it down and the computer dinged.

"Kono! Who locked down the file?"

"NCIS boss."

"Which branch?"

"Office of Special Projects, Los Angeles."

"What's going on?" Asked Danny

"File containing our dead bodies ID's just got locked down."

"Locked down? By who?"

"NCIS Los Angeles. Office of Special Projects." Said Steve.

"I know what you're thinking." Said Steve as he looked.

"I didn't say anything." Said Danny

"You think she knows something about what went down here. After all the OP originated in her office. Or you think she's involved or she was here overseeing the OP." Said Steve as he walked towards his pick up.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Danny

"I'm going to go ask her" Yelled Steve

Please, please review, let me know what you think of this chapter!

I always love reading your reviews!


	3. OSP Arrives in Hawaii

Chapter 3

Hey Guys, glad you like the story so far. I always love reading your reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Steve jumped in his car and headed back to his place to confront Kensi. "Why the hell didn't she say anything." He thought to himself. Obvious answer was she couldn't.

Cut back to Kensi

Kensi was relaxing out the back of Steve's place when her phone buzzed and the call ID came up as "Callen".

"Geez, Callen you can't even let me enjoy my holiday in peace."

"Sorry Kens, but there's no time. Special Agent Lopez was working undercover with gun runners. His case lead him to Oahu and he's 12 hours outside his scheduled check in time. Sam, Deeks and I are hopping a military flight; we'll be with you soon. In the meantime can you check in with the local PD and the 5-0 Taskforce that's based in Hawaii and see what you can find out.

"Will do Callen, see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

Kensi dialed Steve's number. "Steve, its Kensi call me when you get this." "Damn it" she thought.

Kensi grabbed her bag and headed out, as she opened the door Steve was standing there.

"I thought you had a case." She said.

"Yeah we do, 2 guys were found murdered." These 2 guys" he said as he showed her the photos.

"Murdered" she whispered.

"Yeah, murdered. We tried to run facial recognition but the funny thing is the file was locked down by NCIS OSP. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? I mean is that what this trip was about you we're her to handle an OP.

"No Steve I didn't know anything about it. I was here to see you. I'm on vacation. My boss in LA just called. An NCIS agent is here on Oahu, he was working undercover in a gun ring. He's missing. My team is on their way from LA.

Steve looked at Kensi for a few moments. "So you're saying you knew nothing about this?"

"I came here to be with you Steve not to handle an OP and you know what you don't believe me so. I'm gonna go and meet my team." She said as she picked up her bag and walked out.

"Kensi" he yelled but she just ignored him as she walked out on to the street and hailed a cab.

"Damn it" he said as he phone rang.

"Yeah Danny, what do you have."

"We have a facial recognition match."

"How I thought the file was locked down."

"No, we got a facial match on the other guy. His name is Carter Bronson he's from LA. He was dishonorably discharged from the Navy. He has a record in LA for dealing in weapons, specifically military weapons."

"Explains NCIS involvement." Said Steve

"Speaking of NCIS, what did Kensi say when you asked her about the case."

Steve said nothing.

"You didn't ask you her, did you, you accused her of being involved."

"What makes you think that I."

"Whatever you did Steve, fix it."

"I don't even know where she is Danny."

"She's on her way to Hickham Air Force Base waiting to pick up the rest of her team."

"Thanks Danny"

"You just fix whatever happened between you two."

"I will. I'll see you soon. "Oh Danny, uh can you get Kono to track down any known associates of Carter Bronson and pull his arrest record, flight manifest from his flight into Hawaii, his cell phone calls from 1 month ago till now."

"I've already got Kono and Chin on it Steve and I'm heading back to the palace to give them a hand. "

"Alright let me know when you have something." He said as he hung up the phone and made his way to Hickam.

Cut to Hickam Air Force Base

Steve drove into Hickam and saw Kensi leaning on her car. He parked behind and walked up next to her.

"I'm sorry" I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Kensi.

"You should have trusted me to be honest with you Steve. I would have told you if I knew anything."

Steve stood in front of Kensi and took her hand. "Kensi. I promise you that I won't make that mistake again. Can we forget this ever happened, let's just solve this case and get back to your holiday? Please?" he said with a smile as he stepped forward and put his arms around her waist. "I'll make it up to you. Anything you want."

Kensi smiled. "Anything I want?" she said as she as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Huh, I'm gonna regret saying anything aren't I?"

Kensi nodded and kissed him.

"So how long until your team arrives?"

"Should be arriving soon."

"So tell me about the rest of your team."

"Well you know Sam, 200lbs Navy Seal; you probably know more about him than I do. Callen, multi-lingual team leader, and my partner Deeks, well's he's our liaison with LAPD and he surfs and loves cronuts."

"What the hell is a cronut?"

Kenis rolled her eyes "It's a croissant doughnut hybrid. He loves them."

"Fair enough. I'll stick with the Malasadas." He said and smiled.

"Look their inbound." He said as he pointed to the incoming plane.

"Yeah, looks like it here we go. Oh Steve, don't blow up at them okay."

"What makes you think that I."

Kensi shot him "I know you will look."

"Noted" he said as the plane landed and Callen, Deeks and Sam exited the plane with their go bags.

"Kens, sorry for crashing your holiday."

"It's fine. Callen, Deeks, Sam, she gestured to each of them. This is Commander Steve McGarrett Head of the Hawaii 5-0 Taskforce here on Oahu.

"Good to see you again Sam." He smiled as he shook his hand.

"Yeah you too McGarrett. I figured you'd be out surfing somewhere."

"I couldn't leave you guys to roam the island on your own, now could I?"

"Commander I'm sorry for locking you guys out of the file. He had been out of contact for 12 hours we had everything relating to this OP locked down. What can you tell us."

"How about you tell me the name of the person whose file you were locking down"

"His name is NCIS Special Agent Craig Lopez. He was working undercover for an arms ring trafficking in stolen military hardware."

Steve pulled out his cell phone and showed a picture of the dead guy to Callen.

"Is this your Agent?"

"Yeah, that's Lopez. What the hell happened?"

"Forensics and CSU is still putting together scenarios, but my theory is weapons or drug deal gone wrong. 2 victims were taken out by military grade sniper ammo. Listen my team is at HQ combing through evidence, and logs anything to find out what exactly happened. What do you say when we get there you give me your half of what you know and we make this one big party."

Callen nodded and shook McGarrett's hand as they walked over to the cars.

"Kensi, Sam and I will go with McGarrett. Deeks can ride with you."

"What, why there is room in your car."

"Yeah, but you haven't been stuck with talking nonstop from Los Angeles to here."

"I was not that bad guys. Kensi, come on back me up here. I don't talk that much do I?"

Kensi walked around the car opened her door and jumped in.

"Kensalina. Really I come on. I don't' have this need to talk incessantly. I'm just a communicator I love to communicate, smoke signal sign language I'm there.

"Deeks! Let's go!"

"Going." He said as he jumped in the car as the headed back to the palace.

I always love to read your reviews guys, please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Alani Kamaka

Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews so far, keep them coming. I always love to read them! Let me know what you think of this latest chapter!

On the car ride back to HQ Deeks was talking incessantly.

"So, sorry for crashing your holiday with this investigation."

"It's okay Deeks, the sooner we wrap this case up, the sooner you guys are back in LA and the sooner I can get back to my holiday." She said as she drove.

"Are you kidding me come on! I've got to atleast get some surfing in while I'm here. I have time owed maybe I can stay a little longer and join you on your holiday. What do you think of that Kensalina?

Before Kensi could answer Deeks answered for her.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea too." He said as turned and smiled at her.

"Deeks..."

"Yes" he replied

"How about we just focused on tying up this case okay."

"Come on you know you missed me Kensi. Plus seriously I'm not saying we spend every moment together, just relax chill out, you do what you came here do it. (Kensi chucked and smiled) and I'll hit the surf."

"Deeks. We're here" she said as she got out of the car. Kensi looked over as she saw Sam, Callen and Steve pull up.

"Thank god you guys are here. He has not stopped talking the whole way here." She said as she walks towards the building.

"Kensi...Kensalina...Come on I haven't seen you in like a week."

Kensi shot Deeks a look. Callen, Steve and Sam just watched on.

"What I had a lot on my chest!" he said as he followed her.

Callen and Sam chuckled.

"What are you guys laughing at?" said Steve.

"Just Deeks. Come on let's go." Said Sam

The three of them caught up to Kensi and Sam and entered the palace and saw Chin and Kono waiting for them.

"Hey boss. Are these the guys from LA?" Asks Kono

"Yeah, these are Agents Callen, Blye and Hanna and their LAPD liaison Detective Deeks. Said Steve as he gestured towards each of them.

"This my team. Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"So you mind filling us in on your weapons case? Said Danny

Yeah we had an undercover agent infiltrate the weapons ring. His goal was find out who the boss of the ring was and who his contact in the military was and how was he supplying them with weapons. He'd been working his way up in the ring. He was told that they were meeting another source for the weapons. The last thing we have in the file is that he was going to make the meet." Said Callen

"Okay, so we ran facial recognition and got a hit on the other guy. His name is Carter Bronson." Does the name ring a bell?

"Yeah he was Agent Lopez's way into the gun ring."

"So what are you thinking here?" Said Steve

"I'm thinking Lopez and Bronson were lured here and executed." Said Callen

"You think Bronson lured Lopez here and was going to kill him." Said Steve

"Or Bronson and Lopez's boss, the head of the gun ring found out Lopez was agent lured them here and had them both killed." Said Sam

"Did your Agent have any leads on who was the leader of this gun ring."

"Not according to the file."

"Wait a minute guys. What if the leader of this gun ring has been based here on Oahu the entire time." Said Kono

"Then he'd be in the system. Kono, run Bronson's name against links to gun running on island." Said Steve.

"Running it now Boss." "

In the meantime I think it's time to visit our favourite informant. How do you guys feel about shave ice?"

Sam and Callen looked at each other as Chin chuckled.

Cut to Kamekona's

"Ho Brah, what I can do for you two fine haoles today?" Said Kamekona

"I need a name brah. You hear about the shooting? You know the name Carter Bronson?" Said Steve.

Kamekona looked at Callen and Sam. "Who are these haoles?"

"They're cool brah. So you know Carter Bronson?"

'Yeah you know I heard the name, heard he was involved with some stolen weapons. He on the island brah?'

'Yeah you know why he was here?"

"Rumour has it he is here to meet with the big Kahuna."

"Not anymore this big Kahuna got a name?"

"Alani Kamaka. "Be careful brah, this chick is crazy."

"I brought back up brah" he smiled as he looked over to Callen and Sam.

My man here says the person we're after is Alani Kamaka. According to him, she's the boss of this gun ring.

"Can he be trusted? I mean, you got that name out of him pretty quickly."

"Kamekona's good. We can trust him." Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"Kono. I need a location on Alani Kamaka. We're heading back to the palace now."

Cut back to the palace

"They get a name?" Said Chin

"Yeah Alani Kamaka. I'm searching for a location now."

"Alani Kamaka." Repeated Chin

"You know the name?" Asked Deeks

"Yeah I've heard it thrown around." Replied Chin

"And" Said Deeks

"Nothing good." Replied Chin

Sam, Callen, Steve and Danny walked back into the room.

"Kono you got that location yet?"

"Working on Boss, she doesn't have a cell phone, no credit cards."

"Bills have got to go somewhere Kono. Search for companies, anything where her name comes up, her associates, anything you can find."

On it boss." She says and she extends the search to other databases.

"Alright I got results coming in. I got 3 possible locations."

"Any chance we can narrow them down further."

"No boss."

"Alright then we split up.

"Danny your with me, we take location one. Kono you're with Callen and Sam you take location 2 and Chin, Deeks, Kensi you take location 3. We'll be able to stay in constant contact over the comms. Radio in when you get to your designated locations. We hit them all at the same time. Remember these are gun runners, they will be armed, take all necessary precautions and wear your vests. Everyone good?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

The teams headed out of the palace and enroute to their designated locations. Chin drove as Kensi and Deeks were in the back seat. Forgetting that the comms were all linked Deeks turned to Kensi. "Hey Kens, I don't know what were about to run into in here. But if we don't make it out..."

Kensi stopped him from saying the rest. "Deeks, don't.."

"No I need to get this out. I need you to know how I feel about you." He said as put his hand on her neck and kissed her.

Everyone could hear over the comm, but no one said a word, they knew they needed to concentrate on what was about to go down!

They arrived at the location and got into position

Suddenly Steve's voice came over the comm. "Alright we're in position. Is everyone good?"

"Team 2 in position." Replied Callen

"Team 3 in position" Replied Chin

"Alright on my count 3-2-1 go." Said Steve as they all raided their locations.

Steve and Danny raided their location, but there was no-one there. The same for Callen, Sam and Kono.

Chin, Deeks and Kensi raided their locations when bullets started flying. "We need help here!" Yelled Chin over the comm as he returned fire.

"Helps on the way Chin. Sam, Callen, Kono, meet us at Location 3 ASAP, they need help now!"

"On it" Said Sam as they jumped back into the car and headed towards location 3.

Chin popped his head up and returned fire. "Give it up Alani." He said as he spotted her trying to make a run to the backdoor.

"Kensi, Deeks, she's heading for the back door, cut her off.'

Deeks and Kensi moved quickly after Alani as Chin covered their six, moving quickly after them

Alani hid around the corner just before the backorder and turned out firing 4 shots with 2 of them hitting Kensi 1 in the vest and 1 in the leg. Kensi crumpled to the floor.

"Kensi's hit!" he said over the comm. "How far away are you?"

"2 minutes Deeks hold on."

"She's heading out the backdoor."

"On it! Said Sam and Steve over the comm.

Deeks grabbed Kensi and pulled her out of the line of fire. Deeks and Chin returned fire missing Alani as she headed out the back door only to be greeted by Sam, Steve, Callen, Kono and Danny with guns pointed at her.

"Book em Danno." Said with a smile as Danno took her into custody.

"Kensi! Yelled Steve

"In here" yelled Deeks. "We need an ambulance.

Steve, Sam and Callen ran into the house and saw Kensi leant up against the wall with Deeks putting pressure on her leg wound.

Steve knelt down next to her and caressed her head. "Hey, are you injured anywhere else." He asked

"I got hit in the chest, the vest caught it."

Steve; not worrying about the looks everyone in the room was giving him; pulled Kensi into his chest and kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"You call getting shot in the leg alright." She said with a smile as Deeks put pressure on her wound.

"Better than the chest." He said.

"Touche" She said.

"Finally, Kensi uses touché in the right way. Only took her to get shot to do it!" Said Deeks.

Kensi smiled then winced.

"Sorry" Said Deeks.

A few minutes later they heard the ambulance pull up. They loaded Kensi onto the gurney and headed towards the ambulance. Kensi grabbed Deeks arm before she was loaded into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Steve."

"It's okay, it's your business" he said

"Deeks, I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I'll catch up with you later at the hospital"

"Alright" she said.

"If anyone's riding along, we're going now." Said the paramedic.

"I'll go with her" said Callen as he climbed in the ambulance.

Sam, Callen, and Deeks watched as the ambulance headed off.

"So how long have you been dating Kensi? McGarrett." Said Sam

McGarrett didn't answer; he just smiled and walked off.

"Come on McGarrett" Said Sam as he walked off after him

Please, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!


	5. Aftermath

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews so far! Glad you like the story so far! Hope you like this new chapter!

The rest of the two teams finished processing the crime scene. Sam and McGarrett were standing off to the side.

"Come on Steve, you're really not going to tell me, how long this has been going on?"

"I mean you could try and get it out of me, but I know all your moves Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Well this explains why Kensi has been on a constant high these last couple of months, whenever she got back from Hawaii she was always smiling.

McGarrett smiled. "Always happy to help Sam"

"Haha, yeah. I'll bet." He said as they walked over to meet their teams.

"Alright HPD has finished processing the scenes. We're going to head back to HQ to finish up paperwork on the case. Are you guys heading to the hospital to check on your team mate?" Asked Kono

"Yeah, Deeks and I are gonna head to the hospital."

"You guys can follow me. I'm headed there as well."

Steve, Deeks and Sam jumped in their cars and head to the hospital.

Cut to the hospital

Kensi and Callen had arrived at the hospital and the doctor had just finished removing the bullet from her leg and had checked her for other injuries. Apart from a couple of bruised ribs she was okay.

"How are you feeling Kens?"

"I'm alright. I'm ready to get out of here and get back to my holidays."

"Yeah, sorry about pulling you away from McGarrett."

Kensi tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way he reacted when you were shot. There was definitely something going on between you two. So come on Kens. How long?

"5 months." She replied

"On your first trip to Hawaii, way to go Kens." He chuckled

"It wasn't like that Callen. I was there to help an old friend and I met Steve and we just connected."

"Haha, yeah I'll bet." He chuckled.

Sam, Deeks and Steve had arrived at the hospital ER and were looking for Kensi.

Sam pulled out his phone and called Callen. He could hear Callen's phone ringing. Callen walked out of the room to find Deeks, Sam and Steve all coming down the hallway.

"We're in here." Said Callen

"How's she doing?" Asked Steve

"Vest caught the bullet to the torso, she's just got a few bruised ribs and the bullet to thigh, she was lucky the muscle caught the bullet missing any major arteries. "

"That's good news."

"Hey, before you guys go and see her can you give me a minute with her."

"Sure" They replied as they waited outside as Steve walked in to see Kensi.

"Hey" he said as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Hey." She said as she smiled back at him."

"How are you doing?"

"Well considering I've just been shot. I'm doing alright, morphine helps.' She smiled.

Steve chuckled.

"You scared me today you know. When I heard over the comm that you'd been shot. I thought you were dead.

"I would have been if I didn't have the vest and if Deeks hadn't pulled me to safety I wouldn't be here."

"Remind me to thank him." He said as he leant down and kissed her.

"Speaking of, can you send them in."

"Yeah sure." He said as he exited the room. "Hey guys, you're good to go in." Sam and Callen made their way into the room. Steve stopped Deeks. "Detective? "

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving her."

"I wasn't going to let her die Commander; you would have done the same thing." Said Deeks with a half smile.

"Yeah, come on." Said Steve as the entered Kensi's room.

"Glad to see you're still with us Kens." Said Sam

"I'm glad to still be here Sam, but you three owe me for ruining my holiday."

"Wait, you're serious?" Said Callen

"I mean yeah come on. I came to Hawaii to rest, relax, maybe a little bit of surfing and hiking and now thanks to a bullet that's all been put on hold.

"Don't forget you came here to see McGarrett" Said Callen.

McGarrett took a seat next to Kensi and took her hand. 'And yes, she came her to see me. We've been dating for about 5 months."

"Congratulations guys" Said Sam and Callen as Deeks stood on the otherside of the room, head down not saying a word, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Sam turned to Steve "Just remember McGarrett, Don't hurt her."

"That's it Sam? I thought your speech would have been longer."

"Haha, yeah. I know you Steve and I know won't hurt her, plus Kensi is more than capable of hurting you if you hurt her."

"Yes Sam she is." They both chuckled.

"Hey guys, can you give me a minute alone with Deeks.

"Yeah sure. They said as the exited the room, leaving Deeks alone with Kensi.

So you and the Super seal huh, didn't see that one coming."

"Deeks I.."

"After kissing you today after everything that happened today I finally put my feelings out there you know and you're with someone else."

"Deeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, no I get it, it's your business, who you want to date, it's your business. I'm glad you're okay. Listen I'm gonna go and head back to HQ with the guys." Said Deeks as he left the room.

Deeks saw Steve as he left Kensi's room.

"Everything okay Deeks." Asked Steve

"Yeah, everything's good. I'm gonna hitch a ride back to HQ with the guys."

Steve walked back into Kensi's room.

"Hey, how did your talk go with Deeks."

"Not as good as I wanted it too. He's not happy about us."

"I figured that when I saw him outside, but it's just something he's going to have to accept."

"How do you feel, knowing that he has feeling for me? I mean he did kiss me."

"Yeah. I mean I understand where he's coming from. He'd have to be crazy not to fall in love with you." Said Steve with a smile. "Now I know you're going crazy couped up in this hospital, so I've asked them to release you to my care. I promised them I'd get you to rest and heal up.

"Can't see much of that happening with you around" she said with a cheeky smile.

Steve smiled and kissed her. "Come on, let's get out of here" he said as he loaded her into a wheelchair and wheeled her out to his car. He carefully lifted her out of the chair and into his car and they headed off back to Steve's place.

Cut back to HQ

"Hey guys, how is Special Agent Blye doing?" Asked Chin

"She'll be okay, couple of bruised ribs, and a shot to thigh. No permanent damage. She'll heal up. Steve's with her.

"According to this text message I just got from Steve he's taking Kensi back to his place to rest. Apparently she was itching to get out of the hospital." Said Chin

"Haha, sounds like our girl." Said Sam.

Suddenly the computer started ringing. "Guys, it's a call from your operations centre." Chin accepted the call and Hetty's face came up on the screen.

"Ah Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, glad to see you are still in one piece. Commander McGarrett has already informed me of the status of Ms Blye injuries. Well done on solving the case. You too Ms Kalakaua, Lt Kelly. Now I know you all have some R and R time owing. Consider yourselves free and on holidays for 1 week, now go go and enjoy."

"What about accommodation Hetty?"

"Eric is sending you the information now. See you all in 1 week. Enjoy." She said as she disappeared from the screen.

Sam and Callen smiled at each other. They caught Deeks looking a bit down out of the corner of their eyes. "I got this G." He said as he walked over to Deeks.

"Deeks, I know you're upset about Kensi and McGarrett, but seriously we're in Hawaii, come on, you're always saying how you've always wanted to surf here. Let's go Shaggy come on.

"Yeah, alright, let's go."

Deeks, Callen and Sam headed out of HQ and onto the beach for their well deserved R and R.

Please review guys, let me know what you think!


	6. Families

Hey guys, awesome reviews for the latest chapter! So glad you like it. Keep the reviews coming I always love to read them and get your feedback!

Deeks, Callen and Sam stopped off at the hotel before heading onto the beach. Deeks was still feeling upset over Kensi, but he was in Hawaii. He was going to put the thought of Kensi and the Super Seal to the back of his mind and enjoy a little R and R in paradise.

Callen and Sam were waiting in the lobby for Deeks.

"So clearly the talk between Kensi and Deeks went well." Said Callen

"Yeah Deeks looked a little worse for wear at the hospital."

"Cut him some slack Sam, it's gotta be hard for Deeks seeing Kensi with McGarrett especially after what we heard over the comm."

"Yeah fair enough, he gets pass today but tomorrow, its game on!"

Callen chucked and looked up. "Speaking of Deeks." He said as he saw Deeks step out of the elevator.

"Hey Deeks, you ready to hit the surf?"

"Yeah" he said

"Let's go Shaggy." Said Sam.

Deeks smiled as they got in the car and headed down to the beach.

10 minutes later they arrived at the beach and rented some surf boards from Mamo and headed down towards the surf bumping into Kono on the way down.

"Aloha" she said with a smile.

"Aloha" they all replied.

"You guys hitting the surf?"

"They are. I think I'll stick a couple of miles of swimming. I don't surf." Said Sam.

"Typical Seal. Steve's the same, always swimming, spear fishing or diving." Said Kono as she started to make her way down to the surf.

The 3 men stood there as Kono turned around. "Are you guys coming or what?" she smiled as she ran into the ocean.

Callen, Sam and Deeks looked at each other and started to make their way down into the ocean.

Cut to Steve and Kensi at McGarretts

Steve and Kensi pulled up to Steve's house to find Danny waiting for him. Steve got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Danny, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

"No, we do not have a case Steven. I came to help you with Kensi."

"Really? You came to help me with Kensi?"

"You sound surprised"

"Well yes a little."

"She is your girlfriend Steven."

"I'm well aware of that Danny."

Suddenly Kensi's voice came from Steve's truck. "If you guys are through bickering like an old married couple I could use some help here."

Steve and Danny looked at each other and walked back towards the truck.

"Just walk okay."

Steve started to turn and walk away; he took a couple of steps when he heard Danny's voice come from behind him.

I'm here Steven because I am here to help, both of you okay. Well mainly Kensi because we both know if anyone spends more than 24 hours with you, we usually end up getting shot, or blown through a window or have a building collapse on top of you."

"Really Danny, you're still blaming me for that."

"Yes" he said as he turned to face Kensi. "Hi, come on let's get you inside."

"It's alright Danny I got this." Said Steve as he walked around to the side of the car where Kensi was as he picked her up out of the car. Steve put one of Kensi's arms around his neck and slid arms under her leg and hoisted her out of the car. Kensi yelped out in pain. Steve put her back down as Danny started to walk over.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"What the hell is the matter with you." He said.

"Wha.." replied Steve

"She has just been shot in the leg, you animal and you.. You know what don't even talk to me right now. Just help me get Kensi out of the car.

Danny and Steve came to each side of Kensi as they helped her into Steve's house and put her down on the couch. Steve went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Kensi and a beer for himself and Danny.

Danny sat down next to Kensi beer in hand. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here with him." He said as he gestured to Steve.

Steve smiled. "You're worried that I'll get her shot again and blown through a window Danny?"

"Yes, actually, considering that's what happened to me the first time I meet you."

Kensi smiled. "Wait you, got him shot and blown through a window." Said Kensi as she looked at Steve

"Yep, just a few hours after I met him." Said Danny

"He is a walking grenade; he should come with his own warning label"

Kensi chuckled and smiled. "So how did you two get over it and get where you are now?"

Danny chuckled. "Well actually I punched him in the jaw." He said with a smile.

"And it was the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

All 3 of them laughed as Danny and Steve clinked their beers and took a mouthful

Cut back to the beach.

Kono, Callen and Deeks had spent the last couple of hours surfing while Sam did some ocean swimming. The exited the ocean and Kono saw her cousin Chin waiting for them.

"Aloha, guys. Normally after we wrap up a case we usually hit Kamekona's or Side Street, but with McGarrett and Kensi both out. We figured we'd head over and surprise them with some food from Kamekonas. So come on, let's go." We'll be round to get you in 40 minutes.

They picked up their things up from the beach and headed back to the hotel.

40 minutes later

Deeks, Callen and Sam were ready and waiting in the lobby of the hotel. When Chin walked in. "You guys ready to go?"

"We're good to go."

"Alright." Said Chin as he made his way back to his car with the 3 guys in tow.

10 minutes later they arrived at McGarrett's house to find Kono and Kamekona already waiting.

"Why haven't you knocked?" asked Chin

Chin listened as he could hear McGarrett and Danny arguing. He chuckled and knocked on the door.

"When you get someone shot, you apologise, you Neanderthal animal."

"You're lucky that someone is at the door okay Danny." Said Steve as he moved to open the door. He saw his team and Kensi's team and Kamekona standing there with food.

"You can stop arguing now ladies, food and friends have arrived." Said Chin as he and everyone else entered McGarrett's house.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we figured you guys wouldn't be in the mood to be heading out to Side Street or Kamekona's, so we figured we'd bring us and the party to you guys.

Kamekona put the food in the kitchen and took a seat down next to Kensi.

"Sistah, what happened to your leg?" he asked

"Got shot Kame"

"You've been hanging out with McGarrett way too long Sistah." He said as he got up and went back to unpack the food.

Everyone chuckled as McGarrett went into the kitchen and got beers and handed them around to everyone as Kamekona brought a plate in for Kensi.

"Ho Brah, what about ours?" Said Chin

"Sistah's legs are shot brah. Yours still work don't they?" He said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone laughed as they all got their food and sat around eating and laughing and enjoying their time with each other

Please review guys. Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Please review!


End file.
